


Boys will be Boys

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Charles gets attacked, Confessions, F/M, M/M, Okay please don't fool yourself, Secrets, This is a dark fic, and he doesn't understand, and it rips him apart, he feels a way he really shouldn't, it's just his veiw, so sorry if you were looking for realism, this isn't very... grounded in reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Charles gets attacked one night. If only he could be something other than secretly relived.
Kudos: 5





	Boys will be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> In answers to your burning questions: No I am not okay, but yes I am safe, and no I don't need to talk
> 
> If you know me IRL: No you don't 
> 
> Debated making this anon but decided the worst that could happen is I get shit in which case whats new LOL

Charles watches the hotel door slam closed, leaving him alone in the room. He should be relieved but he isn’t. He’s shaky. Really really shaky. He can’t move. He can’t stand up to chase after him and beg him to come back and sit with him. He doesn’t want to be alone.

Jake.

He wants Jake. 

* * *

“Charles, open up bud, it’s me.”

Charles looks around him for the key. He can’t think. And even if he could, did Jake really want to see this? He’s still naked. The room is thrashed.

“Charles?”

Maybe he could spruce the place up a bit. Get a nice ambiance going. Wait. That sounded sexual didn’t it? He didn’t want Jake to feel uncomfortable or like he was about to be lured into a sex den. Maybe he should just cover up and call him in? He could get a key from reception.

“Alright I’m coming in on three okay?”

Shit. Okay he should definitely cover himself up. Where was the bed throw?

“One,”

It was on the floor, halfway across the room. 

“Two,”

He wasn’t going to get there in time.

“One,” 

Jake was going to see him in his birthday suit.

  
  


Jake burst into the room, wholly unprepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. “Oh my god Charles- put some clothes on.” He covered his eyes and turned around, crashing into the wall with a yelp. “Owwww! Fuck!”

“Jake.”

Charles voice was raspy and soft, and immediately set of warning alarms in Jake’s brain. He slowly uncovered his eyes. Charles had covered himself with a sheet and was sat with his knees to his chest. His eyes were puffy and swollen, like he’d been crying. Deep purple bruises lined his neck and shoulders. “Oh my God.” Jake looked around the room, only now noticing that the white bed sheets had blood on them. Charles’s clothes were thrown just a few inches away from him, and buttons were strewn across the room. “What happened?”

* * *

“Alright. Thanks Ames. Love you.” 

“She’s going to put out a BOLO for him.” Jake said, hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. “In the meantime we’ve got to get you to the hospital bud. You’re bleeding and you need a SAEK.” Charles just nods. He doesn’t really want to do any of that, but he can’t bring himself to let his friend down even more than he already had. “I keep spare clothes in my car, I’m going to grab them, ask reception for a couple of bin bags, we’ll get you changed and to the hospital. Amy is going to meet us there, then you’re coming back to ours for a few nights.”

* * *

Everyone was so nice. Sickly nice. Less than 24 hours after it happened and the whole damn precinct knew. Chalres didn’t mind but it sat funny in his chest. He didn’t deserve the niceness. It was his own fault anyway. And besides, sure it hurt, sure nightmares and flashbacks sucked, sure the pity party was awkward, but he couldn’t… feel sad. He couldn’t be mad or upset or...anything. Because at least someone wanted him. Someone had found him attractive and someone wanted him. And it was the first and only time he’d felt like that. He felt… almost sexy. And it broke him. He knew he wasn’t meant to feel like that. He knew he was meant to be sad, or angry, or something other than secretly pleased. But he couldn’t.

Someone wanted him. And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: yes I am aware r*pe is about power, not about attraction. I'm not trying to portray otherwise.


End file.
